Cyrus Henstridge
Prince Cyrus Henstridge is portrayed by Jake Maskall. Cyrus is the younger brother of King Simon, and has always been jealous of his brother's crown. He often speaks to Simon and Liam about being deserving of the throne and how a good king would do things, and the unsaid implication lies in his words that he thinks he would make a better king. Family King Simon -- older brother (deceased) Queen Helena -- sister-in-law Prince Robert -- nephew Prince Liam -- nephew Princess Eleanor -- niece Princess Maribel -- daughter Princess Penelope -- daughter Relationships Cyrus once had a wife, who gave birth to his twin daughters, Princesses Maribel and Penelope. It is unknown whether Cyrus divorced this wife or if she died. Cyrus is often seen hanging around Queen Helena. The two of them are seen as more conniving and evil than the other royals. Although him and Eleanor are much alike in terms of drinking, drugs, and dark personalities, Eleanor has expressed her somewhat distaste for her Uncle Cyrus. Cyrus is consistent in giving King Simon and Prince Liam an earful when it comes to the throne. Cyrus is especially bitter about his brother's crown and it can be assumed that he would do anything to get this crown. On the Show Season 1 Episode 1 * It is revealed early on in the show that Cyrus is jealous of his older brother's title as King. When they go on a hunting trip at the end of the episode, Simon asks Cyrus what he would want to be if he weren't Prince. Cyrus replies that he would want to be King. Simon begins to walk ahead of Cyrus, which prompts Cyrus to shoot at some geese just above Simon's head. Simon ducks to avoid the bullet and comments on how close Cyrus was to shooting him. Cyrus replies, "Long live the King." Episode 5 * At the meeting, Cyrus tells Prudence to meet him in his bedroom. Once she was in Cyrus' room, Prudence poured two glasses of wine and poisoned one of them, then sat down and began drinking the one that was not poisoned. When Cyrus came in the room, she explained that she was thirsty and thought he might want a drink. He thanks her and picks up the glass. Before he takes a sip from it, he sniffs, then puts it down. He begins telling Prudence a story about royal tasters and how many times past royalty would've eaten or drank something poisonous and died, had it not been for the royal tasters. Prudence is scared and tries to leave, but Cyrus stops her and tells her that he could have her arrested for treason, but will forget it happened if she does him a favor. He explains that he wants her to follow the King when he goes on his nightly walk and find out where he goes. She agrees and tries to leave again, but he tells her that she isn't free to leave yet and proceeds to unbutton his pants. Episode 10 * Liam asks Cyrus to do him a favor. He says he is leaving the country and asks to use the plane. Cyrus allows him to use the plane, but under the circumstance that he never returns. Liam agrees to this, however he later changes his mind and confronts Cyrus about him being the one to attack Simon. Cyrus denies the accusation and says he wanted Simon's crown, but he could never hurt him because they were brothers. However, this proves to be a lie because when Liam stands up to leave, Cyrus attacks him from behind. Several minutes later, Marcus enters and says, "Please remove your hands from the King of England." This marks the moment that Cyrus becomes the official acting King of England, as Simon is now dead. Category:Characters